In current dialysis applications, dialysis machines are used, in which a filter/dialyzer in the fashion of a cartridge is affixed preferentially to an outer side of the dialysis machine/the housing of the dialysis machine using a clamp. The dialyzer such affixed to the dialysis machine is subsequently fluidically connected to the internal fluidics of the dialysis machine by connecting tubes/lines/tubing with quick connectors on the one hand with connection ports of the dialyzer intended for that purpose and on the other hand with connection ports of the internals fluidics of the dialysis machine intended for that purpose, which are also located at the housing of the dialysis machine. These tubes carrying dialysis fluid (in the following also referred to as machine-side tubes) are present next/adjacent to blood tubes (in the following also referred to as patient-side tubes) in the proximity of the dialyzer. Because the tubes are rather randomly arranged in the everyday practise and/or can easily tangle up, there is no high user-friendliness. A further disadvantage of the use of dialysis fluid tubes is that due to the length of the tubes and due to their poor thermal insulation characteristics, generally there are temperature losses of the dialysis fluid causing a decrease of the temperature of the blood carried in the patient-side tubes and hence causing a cooling of the patient. A further disadvantage is that in everyday practise disturbances may occur, for example through a pinching off or ripping off of the tubes on beds, tables or other disturbing contours.